falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Angler (Far Harbor)
Anglers are creatures that appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Characteristics Biology Anglers are mutated creatures of the Island. They are usually found living in swamps or rivers where lure weed is present, sometimes hiding under the surface to ambush prey. The fleshy bioluminescent growth atop its head (similar to an angler fishes illicium) acts as a camouflage for the predator, effectively disguising it as the surrounding lure weed to fool its prey. They are most likely mutated anglerfish, frogfish or frogs, sharing the "lure" and upturned jaw of the two former, and the limbs, proportions and habitat of the latter. Gameplay attributes The angler is an aggressive creature with the ability to absorb the fog and spit it out like a fireball, inflicting incendiary damage to any target it is able to hit. In combat, they often rely on these long ranged attacks, but have been observed to charge at their prey and use their claws, though often they will halt mid charge to use their preferred method. With the means to use V.A.T.S., travelers can spot these creatures hiding among lure weed and avoid a surprise attack. Without this ability, the angler's illicium can be distinguished from the plant by the lack of leaves of a single appendage resting on the water's surface. Sometimes, the angler's head can be visible under the surface and mistaken for these leaves from afar, but will remain submerged until the prey is close enough. Getting too close will alert the angler, causing it to spring from the water and engage. Anglers' energy resistance is much higher than their damage resistance, making ballistic or melee weapons the preferable choice for engaging them in combat. Variants Angler This is the common variant of the angler and is therefore the weakest. Mostly they are found hiding among lure weed, sometimes with other anglers. |level =15 |perception =6 |hp =500 |dt = |dr =60 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Fireball (0 ) |items =* Angler meat }} Lantern angler |level =15 |perception =6 |hp =500 |dt = |dr =60 |er =100 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Fireball (0 ) |items =* Angler meat }} Glowing angler The glowing angler is all around stronger than the common angler and has enough radiation in it that it emits a glow and deals radiation damage to those around it. |level =25 |perception =7 |hp =800 |dt = |dr =75 |er =135 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Fireball (0 ) |items =* Angler meat }} Albino angler The second strongest angler, a genetic deficiency has caused this angler to be white in color. This angler is found by higher level player characters. |level =37 |perception =8 |hp =1200 |dr =100 |er =175 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Fireball (0 ) |items =* Angler meat }} Venomous angler Venomous anglers are the most powerful variant of their species. They level with the player character and are therefore immune to the Wasteland Whisperer perk. |level =51+ |perception =9 |hp =1750+ |dt =93 |dr =125 |er =230 |rr =Immune |pr =Immune |aggression =2 |confidence =3 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =Fireball (0 ) |items =* Angler meat }} Appearances Anglers appear only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Gallery Angler_in_ambush.png|Angler in ambush Angler_Loading_Screen.png|An Angler as seen in the loading screen hints Category:Far Harbor creatures de:Angler fr:Lophius ru:Удильщик uk:Вудильник